Gunslinger
Gunslinging is an art in itself. New and innovative, these firearm specialists are not common but highly sought after in the right circles that have need of their talents. While the use of firearms are powerful, they can be risky as the technology is nowhere near perfected. But a good gunslinger worth their powder always keeps a handy tinker kit on hand. Firearm Proficiency Starting when you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you gain proficiency with Martial and Advanced firearms, allowing you to add your proficiency bonus to attacks made with firearms. Gunsmith Upon choosing this archetype at 3rd level, you gain proficiency with Tinker’s Tools. You may use them to craft ammunition, repair damaged firearms or even draft and design new ones (DM’s discretion). Adept Marksman When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you learn to perform powerful trick shots to disable or damage your opponents using your firearms. Trick Shots. You learn two trick shots of your choice, which are detailed under “Trick Shots” below. Many maneuvers enhance an attack in some way. Each use of a trick shot must be declared before the attack roll is made. You can use only one trick shot per attack. You learn an additional trick shot of your choice at 7th, 10th, 15th and 18th level. Each time you learn a new trick shot, you can also replace one trick shot you know with a different one. Grit. You gain a number of grit points equal to your Intelligence modifier (minimum of 1). You regain 1 expended grit point each time you roll a 20 on the d20 roll for an attack with a firearm, or deal a killing blow with a firearm to a creature. You regain all expended frit points after a short or long rest. Saving Throws. Some of your trick shots require your targets to make a saving throw to resist the trick shot’s effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: Trick Shot save DC = 8 +your proficiency bonus + your Dexterity modifier. Quick Draw When you reach 7th level, you add your proficiency bonus to your initiative. You can also stow a firearm, then draw another firearm as a single object interaction on your turn. Rapid Repair Upon reaching 10th level, you learn how to quickly attempt to fix a jammed gun. You can spend a grit point to attempt to repair a misfired (but nor broken) firearm as a bonus action. Lightning Reload Starting at 15th level, you can reload any firearm as a bonus action. Vicious Intent At 18th level, your firearm attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19-20, and you regain a grit point on a roll of 19 or 20 on a d20 attack roll with a firearm. Haemorrhaging Critical Upon reaching 18th level, whenever you score a critical hit on an attack with a firearm, the target additionally suffers half the damage from the attack at the end of its next turn. Trick Shots Bullying Shot. You can use a powerful blast and thundering sound of your firearms to shake the resolve of a creature. When making a Charisma (Intimidation) check, you can expend one grit point to gain advantage on the roll. Dazing Shot. When you make a firearm attack against a creature, you can expend one grit point to attempt to daze your opponent. On a hit, the creature suffers normal damage and must make a Constitution saving throw or suffer disadvantage on attacks until the end of their next turn. Deadeye Shot. When you make a firearm attack against a creature, you can expend one grit point to gain advantage on the attack roll. Disarming Shot. When you make a firearm attack against a creature, you can expend one grit point to attempt to shoot an object from their hands. On a hit, the creature suffers normal damage and must succeed on a Strength saving throw or drop 1 held object of your choice and have that object be pushed 10ft away from them. Forceful Shot. When you make a firearm attack against a creature, you can expend one grit point to trip them up and force them back. On a hit, the creature suffers normal damage and must succeed on a Strength saving throw or be pushed 15ft away from you. Piercing Shot. When you make a firearm attack against a creature, you can expend one grit point to attempt to fire through multiple opponents. The initial attack gains a +1 to the firearm’s misfire score. On a hit, the creature suffers normal damage and you make an attack roll with disadvantage against every creature directly behind the target within your first range increment. Only the initial attack can misfire. Winging Shot. When you make a firearm attack against a creature, you can expend one grit point to attempt to topple a moving target. On a hit, the creature suffers normal damage and must make a Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. Violent Shot. When you make a firearm attack against a creature, you can expend one or more grit points to enhance the volatility of the attack. For each grit point expended, the attack gains a +2 to the firearm’s misfire score. If the attack hits, you can roll one additional weapon damage die per grit point spend when determining the damage.